The Crone
The Crone was a centuries old demonic seer, representing and advising those in power from the Demonic Market and in the Underworld. She was a smart and powerful Upper-Level demon who planned everything right to accomplish her goals. A high level demonic vanquishing potion should kill her. Foreseeing the powers of Piper's and Leo's child, Wyatt, The Crone was determined that no evil would try to harm the child. Monkey Totem ]] The Crone first posed a threat foreseeing baby Wyatt Halliwell growing up to be an immensely powerful force. She went to extreme lengths to stop attacks on Wyatt so as to spare demonic lives, even passing a law against killing him (which would later be broken on several instances in the coming years, none ever once successfully killing him). She later stole the Charmed Ones' senses (Paige's voice, Piper's eyesight, and Phoebe's hearing specifically) using the Monkey Totem. The Crone also enlisted the help of the Kazi king to distract the Charmed Ones, all in an attempt to touch Wyatt and use her powers long enough to learn all she can about his future. She eventually accomplishes her goal, only to be vanquished seconds later. Powers and Abilities The Crone was an upper level demonic power who could cast powerful spells, make many potions and cast powerful curses. She was an accomplished seer, being able to see into the future. Her active powers include, summoning, resurrection, premonition, glistening, Demon beam, and Molecular Dispersion Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) The Crone :T'''he Crone is a well :known and respected :advisor of evil whose :ability to foresee the :future makes her :valuable. Heard of more :than seen, she is an :upper level demon who :possesses upper level :demonic powers. A :high level demonic :vanquishing spell :can kill her. Notes * In the Book of Shadows entry, the Crone has blonde hair, yet when she is seen on the show, she has gray hair. This little mistake was made when the wig for the Crone was changed from a blond to a grey one after the Book of Shadows entry was made. Brad Kern thought a grey wig made her look scarier. This can be explained in storyline as the Crone becoming older since the witch that added her entry to the book saw her. * The Crone is the only Upper Level demon to not have any intentions of killing the Charmed Ones. * The cycle of the Crone going through hoops to uncover a truth and getting subsequently vanquished by the Charmed Ones would repeat itself with Paul Haas. * The Book of Shadows entry says she can be vanquished with a spell, but the Charmed Ones use a potion. * When Piper asked if there was a potion to vanquish her, Phoebe pointed to the entry and said there was, but the entry on the Crone doesn't mention a vanquishing potion. Gallery Image:CroneUnder.jpg|The Crone in the Underworld Image:Cronelistensin.jpg|The Crone listens in to the Charmed Ones with the Monkey Totem, Kazi king in back Image:CronePiper1.jpg|Piper walks right past the Crone Image:CronePretends.jpg|She pretends to be Paige to Piper Image:CronetransportLeo.jpg|The Crone gets rid of Leo Image:CroneSings.jpg Image:CronetriesShied.jpg|Singing to Wyatt to try to break his shield Image:CronepicksWyatt.jpg Image:CroneholdsWyatt2.jpg|The Crone holds Wyatt Image:Cronefeelspower1.jpg Image:CronefeelsPower.jpg|The Crone feels a power beyond belief Image:CronePiperPaige.jpg|The Charmed Ones walk in on her Image:Cronepower.jpg|The Crone is amazed by Wyatt's power Image:Cronevanq.jpg|The vanquishing potion is thrown at her Image:Cronevanq2.jpg|She is vanquished Appearances The Crone appeared in a total of '''2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 :Baby's First Demon :Sense and Sense Ability Category:Demons Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Book of Shadows